A l'aube
by evils-roses
Summary: suite à un défit, la guerre est a son paroxysme, harry est bénévole a Saint-mangouste avec son ami Zabini. mais un jours une vieille connaissance ressurgit du passer. couples Harry/Draco, lémon Yaoï vous êtes prévenus.
1. prologue

Auteur : votre dévoué vampire

Note : après avoir écris une fan fic déchirante sur le pourquoi du nom de tokio hotel j'ai reçue une review de strawsberry et dans le profil de la demoiselle il y avait ce défit :

_**- La fiction devra être Post Poudlard. **_

_**Harry est (occasionellement) bénevole à Saint-Mangouste, dans le service de son ami Blaise Zabini (ils seront devenus amis quelques temps après le début de la guerre).**_

_**-La guerre est à son paroxysme, il ya de plus en plus de blessés et de morts (d'où l'aide occasionelle d'Harry)**_

_**-Un jour ce dernier apprend que Draco Malfoy ,(Devenu mangemort après la nuit où Rogue à tué Dumbledore, donc base: HP jusqu'au tome 6) est gravement blessé. Sous prétexte que celui-ci détient des informations pour l'Ordre, il est installé à Saint-Mangouste, le temps de soigner ses blessures.**_

_**-Il faudra que Draco soit déjà amoureux d'Harry mais que celui-ci le déteste.**_

_**-Un des amis d'Harry devra mourrir et cela devra lui causer une grande souffrance, qu'il peinera à essayé de cacher, je vous laisses le soin de choisir lequel.**_

_**-Draco devra cacher un grand secret(autre que le fait qu'il aime Harry ça va de soit)**_

_**-Narcissa est morte d'un sort impardonable (je vous laisses en choisir la cause et l'auteur)**_

**-La fiction doit contenir plusieurs chapitres (le plus serait le mieux , j'adore lorsqu'il ya beaucoup de chapitres, mais après c'est vous qui le sentez, mais au moins 10 se serait pas mal ,avec la longueur de votre choix bien sûr.)**

**-Et bien sûr vous choisirez le titre mais spécifierez qu'il s'agit d'un défi, dans le résumé. Je vous laisses le choix de la Happy end...ou non!**

De quoi aiguiser mon appétit alors je me lance dans ce défit en espérant que cela vous plaise

Prologue 

Je regardais évasivement par le fenêtre une cigarette à la main. C'est fou, ce que l'on peut faire lorsqu'une guerre éclate, moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais fumer, et pourtant, maintenant tout est radicalement différent. Il ne cesse plus de pleuvoir, c'est comme si le ciel pleurait pour nous, les morts que nous n'avons plus le temps de pleurer. C'est un peu difficile, par ce qu'au fond on oubli plus vite ceux qui ne sont plus de notre monde. Encore aujourd'hui quand je regarde par cette fenêtre de Saint-Mangouste, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous ces gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Hermione dit, que c'est le syndrome du héros, moi je pense que je suis humain, simplement humain et qu'en tant qu'humain je veux protéger les autres humains. Ma vie à changer, depuis deux ans maintenant, la guerre est plus que dévastatrice. Je vis la nuit, avec les Aurores et l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous agissons le plus silencieusement possible, mais même notre discrétion n'empêche pas les morts. J'ai plus ou moins cessé de vivre, je ne mange presque plus, pas assez de temps. Je ne dors plus, je n'ai pas envi qu'Il s'insinue encore dans mon esprit pour y semer le trouble. Les gens passent prés de moi, mais je ne les vois plus. Les liens entre les personnes changent aussi lorsque les temps sont durs, ainsi Blaise Zabini et moi sommes devenu amis. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, avant quand je croyais encore à la justice et, quand je pensais que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais, maintenant je me rend compte qu'eux aussi on leur douleur et leurs morts à pleurer. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondor se ressemblent, en y réfléchissant bien, on se rend compte, qu'ils ont la même fierté et le même courage. Blaise a perdu sa famille dans un attenta des Mangemorts, ces hommes ne font aucune distinction, amis ou ennemis ce qui compte c'est d'asseoir Son pouvoir. Il est venu, un jours, à Square Grimmaurd, j'ai eu peine à le reconnaître, il était en larme et m'a demandé de lui pardonner et au maintenant il comprenait. Sur le coup je n'ai pas très bien compris et puis finalement, il est rentré dans l'Ordre, par ce que le monde très fermé de Mangemorts pensait qu'il était mort. Une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, je n'aurais su le dire. Il est devenue Magicomage et il travail dur, pour se racheter d'avoir était, autrefois l'ami de Malfoy. Mais je pense qu'avec toutes les vies qu'il a sauvé, il à largement payé sa dette, si il en a eu un jour une.

La fenêtre est ruisselante d'eau, quand est ce que cette eau cessera de tomber ? Quand, pourrais je sortir de ces ténèbres pour emmener Ginny en ballade loin de toutes ces horreurs ? Cet homme je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, d'avoir volé ma vie, d'avoir pris tant de choses aux êtres qui me son chère.

« - Monsieur Potter ?

Je me retournais, une infirmière me dévisageait. Elle était le type même de femme qui ne vie que pour les autres : mince, voir maigre, avec des cheveux négligés et peu entretenus. Mais moi je ne vie que pour la mort de Cet homme.

« - Mons…

« - oui, j'arrive…

« - heu… c'était juste pour vous dire que Mr Zabini vous demande de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

« - Ah ? et les patients ?

« - vous êtes bénévoles, ne vous surchargez pas de travail, nous sommes là pour ça.

« - vous avez raison. Bon et bien j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Elle rougit, je fais cet effet là aux femmes, même si il n'y en a qu'une qui compte réellement à mes yeux. J'ai éteint ma cigarette, et j'ai rejoint le bureau de Blaise. J'ai du traverser ces interminables couloirs, où, se répercutent les gémissements des blessés et les lamentations des vivants. Il y a beaucoup trop d'émotions qui s'entrechoquent dans ces couloirs désinfectés et javellisés. Trop de souvenir qui s'échappent, trop de larmes qui coulent sur les joues, trop d'amertume dans ma bouche quand je vois chacun de ces visages que la guerre a défait. La porte du bureau de Zabini était entrouverte. Je m'y suis glissé.

« -Harry, dit il d'une voix éteinte, blasée, presque

« - encore un ?

« - oui, Dedallus Diggles. On a retrouvé son chapeau haut de forme dans la Tamise il y a une heure, le reste du corps, enfin ce qu'il reste du corps a suivit.

Je soupirais, encore un ami qui venait de périre. Encore un être chère que je n'aurais pas le temps de pleurer. Je passais nerveusement ma main dans ma tignasse.

« - Bon, on prévien ce qui lui restait de famille, je sens que je vais laisser les décorations mortuaires dans le salon.

« - Ginny, risque de ne pas trop apprécier.

« - Tu as une autre idée ? proposais je avec sarcasme.

« - non… malheureusement. Je préviens aussi Ron et Hermione, on a qu'a manger ensemble ce soir ?

« - de toute façon, il fallait qu'on se voit. Bon j'y vais, j'ai encore des malades.

Je suis sorti en trainant les pieds, une journée tout à fait normale pour une journée de guerre.

« Harry !

« - quoi ?

« - ne te tus pas à la tache, ça ne sert à rien, sauver des vies ne rammene pas les morts,

« - je sais, mais oublier ceux qui sont encore vivants, c'est pire que de tuer une seconde fois les morts.

**A suivre…**


	2. oublions

Auteur : et si c'était une ombre.

Note : du courage c'est ce que je me suis dit en ouvrant ma fenêtre world, mais finalement, c'était peut être la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de la journée.

Note 2 : un jour, quand je serrais une rock star, je mangerais des soushis dans un hôtel à Tokyo en lisant HP, ça fait peut être beaucoup.

**Chapitre 1 : oublions.**

« - je sais, mais oublier ceux qui sont encore vivants, c'est pire que de tuer une seconde fois les morts.

J'ai alors pris le chemin du retour, d'un chez moi, qui me semblait être une bien frêle barrière aux horreurs de cette guerre sans queue ni tête. Une guerre qui aurait dû ne jamais avoir lieu. Une guerre qui aurait dû se finir il y bien longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tuer. Je ne saurais dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Mais un jour, il faudra bien que cette douleur sur mon front se taise et meurt dans l'oubli.

J'ai retraversé ces grands couloirs, je devais ressemblé a un zombie, ou quelque chose de la même famille. Marchant droit devant sans regarder autour de soit, marché, il fallait que je me concentre sur cette seule idée pour ne pas m'écrouler de fatigue. J'ai rallumé une cigarette, histoire de me donner encore un peu de courage. Quand je suis sorti, il faisait déjà nuit, la nuit est sans doute le pire moment de la journée ; parce que les ombres sont partout, tout comme le danger. La nuit c'est être exposé tout le temps, à n'importe quel moment, sombrer dans une folie qui ne nous appartient pas.

J'ai transplané, et je suis arrivé sur le perron du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je suis entré, pas la peine de sonné, j'ai été très bien accueillie par Mme Black, qui c'est faite cloué le bec par une Ginny en colère. Ma Ginny, la seule femme que j'aime et qui me fait plus peur que Voldemort. Elle m'a sourit en me voyant, son sourire c'est la chose que je voudrais amener dans l'autre monde, si il y a une vie après la mort. Je voudrais ne jamais oublié, son parfum, le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau.

« - Harry ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

Me demanda t elle gravement. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour toujours lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle a toujours su, elle et ses long cheveux roux elle… il n'y a qu'elle qui connaisse mon cœur mieux que Lui. Je lui est expliqué ma journée en montant prendre une douche. C'est sans doute la meilleurs chose que j'aurais faite de la journée. Prendre une bonne douche, brûlante, pour oublier ne serait ce qu'un instant, les visages graves et les corps disloqué. J'en ai assez de tout ça, de toute cette souffrance qui s'accumule de jour en jour. Un moment viendra où cette guerre prendra fin et le soleil reviendra. Même si j'ai quelques doutes pour la deuxième proposition. Je me suis déshabillé avec bonheur, jetant loin de moi ces vêtements qui empestaient le tabac et le sang coagulé.

L'eau m'a brûlé la peau, elle a glissait sur mon corps comme une langue de feu. Et je me délectais de cette sensation de bien être qui m'envahissais à chaque seconde, c'est à peine si j'ai entendu Ginny me prévenir de l'arrivé de Ron et Hermione. Ces deux là se sont mariés juste après le combat de Poudlard, cette immense bataille qui a nous a arraché des êtres proches et n'a pas clos cette guerre stupide. Je suis descendu plus serein mais pas mieux pour autant. Je ne me souviens plus de quoi nous avons parlé de choses devenues banales ces deux dernières années. Nous avons parlé de morts, ces morts de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus douloureux. Nous avons essayez de vivre même avec tous ces morts sûr la conscience. Ne pas les avoirs aidé c'était sans doute pire que de les avoir tué de nos propres mains. Puis après quelques whisky pur feu ils sont repartis, Blaise est retourné dans sa chambre avec un sourire contrit aux lèvres, le genre de sourire qui vous disent, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

Je suis monté dans la chambre, il faisait noir, noir je ne supporte le noir. Je ne supporte plus le silence. Je me suis étalé sur lit. Je commencé à sombrer dans un sommeil entre conscience et inconscience, dans un état pas loin du commas. C'est à peine si j'ai senti Ginny se glisser dans le lit, enfin se glisser contre moi. J'ai senti son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Ça eut pour effet de me réveiller. Alors, j'ai oublié, j'ai tout oublié dans ses bras. Tout effacer dans son odeur j'ai tout plaqué dans un autre monde. Dans un monde où il n'y avait que Ginny et moi, juste son parfum, juste le goût de ses lèvres contre les miennes juste la caresse de ses long cheveux soyeux sur mon torse. Juste deux corps en ébullition, juste elle et moi.

Le lendemain matin, il ne faisait pas encore jour et Ginny dormait profondément. La lumière diaphane de la rue en bas se posait délicatement sur ses formes et sa peu pale absorbait cet étrange éclairage, de ce fait on eu dit qu'elle brillait légèrement. Je me suis levé le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Je suis parti comme toujours sans dire un mot, baguette en poche cigarette au bec.

Le vent me fouetta le visage, un vent froid comme d'habitude. Je repensais à **G**inny quelques heures plus tôt.

« - oublions Harry, ne repars plus comme un voleur ce n'est pas ta faute. Oublions, laisse nous oubliez plus longtemps. »

Je soupirais et souriais en e souvenant de sa moue déçu lorsque j'ai refuser de prolonger nos ébats. Ginny est exigeante et surtout infatigable. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour garder le sourire dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Mais j'aimerais oublier comme elle me le demandait souvent, mais ce n'est pas si simple : d'oublier. oublier c'est parfois plus dur que de regarder les choses en face.

Je suis parti vers Saint Mangouste. Aujourd'hui sera un jour comme les autres, et sans doute que je m'oublierais, elle et toutes celles qui vont suivre. Je vais oublier les morts et les vivants de cette journée… enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

**A suivre…**


	3. je ne veux pas me souvenir

Auteur : celle qui n'épousera pas un hérisson spongiophile ( aimant les éponges dans tous les sens du therme)

Auteur : celle qui n'épousera pas un hérisson spongiophile ( aimant les éponges dans tous les sens du therme)

Note : aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un grand pas j'ai enfin compris comment on utilisé le Bbcode huhuhu

Note 2 : je dois faire un lemon comme vous le savez certainement, mais j'hésite encore dans le rôle que jouerons mais deux sorciers préférés

Note 3 : désolé, gommenasaï pour le retard mais voyez vous en cette période mouvementée d'examen blanc et de grand glandage en vue du trimestre entamé j'ai dû m'occuper de basse occupations professionnel, mais bon maintenant que je suis toute disposée je vais terminer certaines fics, depuis trop longtemps commencées et continuer celle ci d'arrache pied.

Donc voilà et Oo j'oubliais si l'envi vous dis de connaître un peu mieux mon univers particulièrement déjanté je vous conceil de faire un petit saut sur mon blog evils-roses.

Voilà pourrez même devenir mes amis virtuels quelle chance vous avez

**Chapitre 2, je ne veux pas me souvenir.**

Les patients se succédaient à un rythme affolant, femmes, enfants, vieillards, sorciers et parfois quelques moldus qui avaient subit des blessures magiques. Ça courait dans tous les sens et je ne dérogeais pas à la règles, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure dans la crainte de voir un visage connu. C'est ce que l'on pourrait qualifié d'une journée normale en ces temps troublés. Les images se succédaient sans cohérence quelqu'une, ponctuait par des douleurs lancinantes dans ma cicatrices. IL était content, tous ces morts, toute cette souffrance autour de lui, ça le rendait euphorique, et moi ça me donnait envi de vomir. Le temps s'écoulait au rythme des patients et des cigarettes, parfois un hibou apportant une sombre nouvelle venait nous plonger dans un désarroi plus grand encore ; comme si ce n'était pas suffisant.

C'était l'heure de ma pause. Je ne savais pas où aller pour échapper à toutes ces monstruosités quotidiennes. Je ne savais plus que faire, alors je suis restais devant cette fenêtre, qui ne s'ouvrait plus. La sensation d'étouffer, de ne plus pouvoir bouger, d'être pris au piège comme un vulgaire rongeur. Voilà ce que je ressentais à ce moment devant cette vitre dégoulinante d'eau, cette eau aurait pût être du sang. Ce sang qui ne cesse de couler et qui teinte chacune de nos blessures, autant physique que psychique.

J'aurais tellement voulu que la pluie cesse, mais au lieu de ça les mauvais sort et le changement sont arrivé sur un branquard entouré d'Aurors. Un lit blanc, dedans, un homme en noir, tachés de sang. Encore ce sang.

« -Que ce passe t-il ?

demandais je à zabini qui me doublait en courant comme un dératé.

« - On vient d'arrêter un Mangemort, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas de qui il s'agit. du moins pas maintenant.

« - pourquoi ?

Cette seule question lui fît l 'effet d'une douche froide et il remonta lentement quelques marches pour être à ma hauteur.

« - Parce que, je ne veux pas que tu règles tes comptes maintenant, on a besoin des informations qu'il possède.

Il reparti, avant qu'il n'ai atteint le bas des marches je l'interpellais.

« - une dernière question, qui l'a trouvé ?

« - ça non plus tu n'aimerais pas le savoir… c'est Chang.

Je ne relevais pas, ça ne servait à rien, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom. Je suis remontais vers mes « patiens » , eux avaient besoin de moi. J'étais une lueur d'espoir, parce que j'incarnais celui qui avait survécue à la mort. Mes survivre à la mort pour finalement devoir endurer le poids de l'espoir que les gens mettent en vous, est un sort bien pire que la mort. On n'a pas la possibilité d'échouer, on a le choix que d'être le spectateur de son existence. Faire ce que les gens attendent de vous et vous rendre compte que vous n'existait que pour ça. J'aurais aimé que les gens m'aime pour ce que je suis, et pas ce que je représente, c'est peut être pour cela que je noyais mon existence dans ce travail, dans ce combat qui semblait perdu d'avance.

Soudain j'ai senti une odeur de fleur, un peu masqué par l'odeur des potions et des médicaments, mais je l'ai senti, je l'ai reconnu, je n'étais pas seul, elle était là, et tant qu'elle serait là le monde aurait quelques couleurs, même si elles sont bien dissimuler.

« - Giny ?

« - oui ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

« - que fais tu ici ? je croyais que tu n'étais de garde que ce soir ?

« - en fait j'aurais bien plus de gardes que ça, si tu daignais laisser du travail

aux autres, tu passe ton temps dans cet hôpital ! Tu devrais t'arrêter.

« - et pour faire quoi ? me battre pour une cause perdue d'avance ? ! »

répondis je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle a baissé les yeux, je me suis excusais, mais elle me dit que de toute façon j'avais raison. Je crois que c'est a ce moment que j'ai compris qu'une part d'elle était morte. Je ne sais pas quand, et je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas me rappeler que la mort nous guette et que cet hôpital n'est qu'un rempart bien mince contre le monde extérieur qui trouve toujours une brèche pour s'infiltrer et détruire tout ce qu'il touche. Ce monde extérieur qui m'avait détruit, qui avait anéanti tout ce que j'aimais. j'embrassais doucement Giny et nous partîmes rêver dans un recoin sombre de cet hôpital. Nous attendîmes que notre invité surprise se réveille. Nous imaginions qui cela pouvait bien être, Hermione et Ron nous avaient rejoins, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus sur l'identité de ce Mangemort qui défrayait la chronique et qui mettait sainte mangouste en ébullition. On racontait qu'on l'avait retrouvé inconscient tout prés d'ici, et qu'il se serait laisser capturer. Personne ne savait qui lui avait fait les blessures qui l'avaient conduit ici dans un piteuse état.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous attendîmes cramponnés à nos baguettes magiques en ce questionnant puis abandonnant car de toutes façons c'était un ennemi. Le temps à passé comme ça longuement lentement, tristement, au rythme incessant des magicomages, des victimes et de cette pluie battante martelant les vitres. Giny est la première à être rentrée dans la chambre. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, même si maintenant je sais pourquoi, et franchement cette idée ne me réjouis pas, je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas me rappeler toutes les choses qui se sont dites dans cette chambre aseptisée. C'est paradoxal de dire qu'on ne veux pas se souvenir au moment où l'on fait une rétrospective en se rappelant de chaque instant de sa vie passée. Mais je me souviens qu'ils sont tous entrés les uns après les autres, alors que moi, j'attendais pendant que les couloirs se vidaient, me laissant encore désespérément seul. Cette solitude nauséabonde et glauque qui m'empoisonne et qui fait ressurgir tous ces mauvais souvenirs comme une ressurgissant dans une rivière déjà trop pleine. Mon tour est arrivé, et le chemin qui menait à la chambre m'a paru anormalement long. Quand je suis rentré les personnes présentes arboraient un visage graves et fatigué je n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'identité du mangmort allongé dans le lit. Des cheveux bloncs, un teint blafard, et des yeux bleu pale : Drago Malfoy .

A suivre…

Que je suis méchante de finir ce chapitre comme ça


End file.
